The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0044’.
‘CIFZ0044’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-small (1.75 inch) red decorative flower, a medium sized plant with round mound habit and a natural season response in the end of September.
‘CIFZ0044’ originated from a cross made in December 2010 in Amatitlan, Guatemala.
The female parent was ‘Zanmufive’, U.S. Pat. No. 19,791, commercially known as ‘Five Alarm Red’.
TABLE 1When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0044’ has(1)Similar flower type and color but smaller in size than‘Five Alarm Red’(2)Natural season response is two weeks slower and blackclothresponse 7 to 10 days slower than ‘Five Alarm Red’(3)Simlar plant size with less plant width and rounder plant habitthan ‘Five Alarm Red’(4)More uniform flowering than ‘Five Alarm Red’
The male parent was an unnamed seedling from own breeding ‘07-M168’.
TABLE 2When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0044’ has:(1)Similar flower color with smaller flower size and less discflorets than the male parent(2)Blackcloth response is a half a week slower and natural seasonresponse is a half a week faster than the male parent(3)Similar plant habit and plant size as the male parent
The resultant seed was sown in June 2011 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0044’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place Nov. 1, 2011 in Monroeville, N.J.